The Wheel of Fortune
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: A Fubuki le gusta Goeji y a Goeji le gusta Fubuki, pero ninguno de los dos sabe nada. Por causas del destino llegan a una Rueda de la Fortuna, que susedera alii?.


Yea! mi primer One-shot!

lo que hace una aburrida clase de Naturaleza!

**P.D.: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**The Wheel of fortune:**

-Una tarde como cualquier otra, mientras el sol se escondía y se reflejaba en el mar, dos chicos iban caminando por un parque. El chico más alto era Ichirouta Kazemaru, un chico de pelo azul bastante largo recogido por un moño, con ojos color marrón rojizo, uno de ellos cubierto por un mechón de pelo. Y el más bajo era Shirou Fubuki, un chico de pelo platinado bastante desordenado, y ojos de un color verdoso obscuro-

-Kazemaru acompaño a Fubuki, por que, este le rogó que lo ayudara a inventar un plan para que Goenji se diera cuenta de que existía. Kazemaru acepto rápidamente, ya que, Fubuki era de sus mejores amigos, y además le hacia bastante gracia ver la cara de su pequeño amigo totalmente confundida al no saber que hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Cuando se dieron cuanta de que en el campamento de Inazuma Japón no tenían privacidad decidieron ir a un parque que había por allí cerca-

-Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados de cerca por un chico de cabellos parados de color crema y ojos color castaño obscuro, Shuya Goenji. Que, al no escuchar lo que decían, creyó que estaban en una cita. Tan celoso como estaba no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia por lo que cuando de repente vio a un chico de pelo castaño obscuro y ojos del mismo color con una banda naranja en la cabeza, no lo pensó dos veces y le comenzó a hacer señas para que se acercara a el. Cuando Endou llego hacia donde estaba Goenji, este le explico todo, Endou solo escuchaba y no decía nada, hasta que cuando Goenji termino de hablar-

**-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que a Kazemaru le gusta otra persona!-** dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa-

**-como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-**

**-Es que yo...-**

_**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/Flash Back/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**_

_-dos chicos estaban hablando de muchas cosas, en especial de futbol, hasta que por alguna razón la conversación dio un giro inesperado y comenzaron hablar de amor-_

_-**Ne, Kaze-chan, le puedo decir a Goenji que somos novios?-** pregunto Endou-_

_-**No, por favor Endou-kun, no le cuentes a nadie que somos novios, a nadie!-** dijo Kazemaru, que, por alguna razón tenia el pelo suelto, por lo que se veía realmente lindo-_

**_-Porque?, acaso te avergüenza que sepan que lo somos?- _**

**_-No, no claro que no...es solo que...prefiero esperar un poco mas...cuando nuestros compañeros estén un poco mas preparados para este tipo de cosa...-_**

**_-Ósea, cuando ya todos se hallan declarado a la persona que le gusta...ne?-_**

**_-Si..-_**

**_-Tanto tiempo tendré que esperar?-_**

**_-si...por favor guarda el secreto...lo harías por mi?-_**_ dijo mientras ponía cara de perro mojado-_

**_-Por ti haría cualquier cosa- _**_dijo Endou acercándose para besar al peli-azul-_

**_-Gracias, Endou-kun-_**

**_.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/Fin Flash Back/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._**

**-Es que tu que?-** pregunto Goenji-

**-es que yo...conozco muy bien a Kazemaru!- **dijo para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa-

**-como digas...-** dijo mientras le salía una gota por detrás de la cabeza**- pero...-**

**-Pero?...-**

**-Me podrías ayudar a que Fubuki se de cuenta de que existo?-**

**-esta bien!-**

**-hablando de eso...oye Endou...quien te gusta?-**

**-a-a mi?...etto...etto...o mira!-** dijo apuntando a Kazemaru y a Fubuki que al parecer se iban- **Kazemaru y Fubuki se van!-**

**-ha!, es cierto!, sigámoslos, rápido!-**

**-si!-_"fiuf!"_- **

* * *

**-ne, Kazemaru -**pregunto Fubuki-

**-si?- **respondió Kazemaru-

**-no se me ocurre nada y a ti?-**

**-nada tampoco...mejor cambiemos de aire, tal vez, así se nos ocurran ideas!-**

**-esta bien!, que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones?-**

**-claro!-**

**-**ambos chicos caminaron hacia el parque de diversiones donde había mucha gente y gritos por doquier-

-**creo que no debimos venir aquí...con todos estos gritos no podremos pensar en nada!- **dijo Kazemaru-

**-no te preocupes Kazemaru, ya encontraremos una forma de idear un plan**...-dijo Fubuki mientras caminaban por el parque de diversiones. Hasta que se paro en seco cunado vio un letrero que decía "Wheel of fortune"-** por que no nos subimos hay?, dentro no se debe escuchar ningún sonido del exterior y así podremos pensar mas tranquilos...que te parece, Kazemaru?-**

**- La rueda de la fortuna?, bueno esta bien-**

* * *

-**Se están subiendo a La rueda de la fortuna!- **grito Goenji- **que piensan hacer allí?-**

**-Tal vez admirar el paisaje!- **dijo Endou, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Goenji- **yo solo decía...-**

**-tengo una idea!-**

**-de que se trata?-**

**-de molestarlos para que no suban a la rueda!, llama a Kazemaru ahora!-**

**-Que?-**

**-Kazemaru!- **comenzó a gritar Goenji mientras saludaba con una mano a los dos chicos-

-Endou suspiro- **Kazemaru!-**

**

* * *

**

-Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban a punto de subirse al juego cuando escucharon unos gritos a sus espalda-

-**pero que?- **dijo Kazemaru-

-**Kazemaru!- **grito Endou mientras extendía sus brazos para abrasar al peli-azul-

-**E-Endou...- **dijo mientras el chico de la banda naranja lo tenía abrasado tiernamente-

-**si?- **dijo Endou inocentemente-

-**no estamos solos...-**

**-oh! es cierto, disculpa Kazemaru!- **dijo mientras soltaba al peli-azul, con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**-e..etto...Kazemaru, no que nos íbamos a subir a la rueda?- **pregunto Fubuki. Al formular esa pregunta a Kazemaru se le ocurrió una brillante idea-

-**exacto Fubuki-kun, íbamos- **dijo asiéndole énfasis a la palabra íbamos-

**-he?-**

**-Ne, Mamoru-kun, no quieres subirte con migo?- **pregunto Kazemaru al portero-

-"**_Mamoru?"- _**se preguntaron Fubuki y Goenji en sus mentes-

-Endou, que por muy tonto que fuese, siempre comprendía lo que su novio hacia o decía, por lo que automáticamente entendió el plan de Kazemaru y le siguió la corriente-

-**esta bien!, Ichi-chan!-** dijo tomando de la mano a su novio, y subiéndolo a uno de los cubículos del juego-

**-Fubuki-kun súbete con Goenji, ahora!- **grito Kazemaru entrando a la enorme rueda-

-**Que yo que?- **dijo con sus mejillas rojas-

-**b-bueno s-si Kazemaru l-lo di-dice, mejor le ha-hacemos caso...- **dijo Goenji rojo como un tomate-

**-s-si-**

**-**Ambos chicos entraron a "The Wheel of fortune" y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro-

-Quien sabe como, Kazemaru y Endou se bajaron de su cubículo y fueron al panel de control, que, antes era controlado por un chico, que al parecer creyó que Kazemaru era una chica por que le dijo "con todo gusto la dejo usar el panel de controles, hermosa señorita" (tal vez era Edgar)-

-Kazemaru logro que todas las personas que estaban dentro de la rueda se bajaran de ella, a excepción de Fubuki y Goenji. Endou, por su parte tomo el panel de control y comenzó a presionar muchos botones al azar, botones que hicieron que la rueda comenzara a moverse de un lado para el otro, haciendo que, el cubículo donde estaban Fubuki y Goenji se moviera muy fuerte, provocando que estos se cayeran quedando Fubuki sobre Goenji-

-Cuando Kazemaru por fin pudo hacer que su desquiciado novio dejara de presionar botones, Fubuki se pudo parar y se sentó otra vez en su asiento-

**-ne, Fubuki...- **comenzó a preguntar por alguna razón Goenji-

**-si?-**

**-quien te gusta?-**

**-eh?, a mi?, u-una persona...y-y a ti?-**

**-tu no me quisiste decir quien te gustaba, por que yo si te tengo que decir quien me gusta?-**

**-si me lo dices yo te diré quien me gusta!-**

**-esta bien...quieres que te sea sincero?- **dijo mirando por la ventana-

**-por supuesto-**

**-me...gu- **no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que, al parecer Kazemaru no pudo seguir controlando a Endou y este volvió a presionar muchos botones, por lo que, volvieron a caerse pero esta vez Goenji quedo sobre Fubuki- **Me gustas Tu- **dijo para luego juntar sus labios con los del chico peli-platinado-

-Luego de un rato, gracias a la cosa mas buena del universo, el oxigeno, se tuvieron que separar-

**-t-tu también me gustas Goenji-kun- **dijo tiernamente Fubuki

-Abajo, mirando esta escena, estaban Kazemaru y Endou, Kazemaru volvió a hacer funcionar la rueda, por lo que en eso de media hora estarían abajo.-

**-Nuestro trabajo aquí esta echo- **dijo Kazemaru-

**- que bueno que todo aya terminado bien, vamos a casa Kaze-chan-**

**-me acompañaras?-**

**-por supuesto- **dijo Endou, para luego tomar la mano de su novio y marcharse-

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

wiiiii termine mi primer One-shot! estoy muy feliz!

diganme si esta bien! a mi me gusto! XD

bueno eso es todo !

ya-ne!


End file.
